Klasky Csupo
Klasky-Csupo, Inc (pronounced: Class-Key, Chew-Po) was one of the worlds most prominent and unpronouncable animation companies in the early '1990s and early, mid/late '2000s Founded in 1982 in the Heart of Hollywood, CA in the spare bedroom apartment of American Graphic designer Arlene Klasky and her husband, hungarian-born animator Gabor Csupo. K-C got its big break when it was asked by Gracie Films to create the intro for The Tracey Ullman Show, and animate the short episodes for The Simpsons episodes on the said show. When the Simpsons became a full-force series, they agreed to do it but their challenges for producing The Simpsons was that they couldn't paint the characters' skin yellow and Marge's hair blue. They also had to make the show actually funny, which was of course a full challenge. After The Simpsons was made a hit, it put FOX on the map and Klasky-Csupo into a new building; which resulted in them owning one of the biggest animation companies on the block. 2 years later, in 1990, Nickelodeon came by and asked Arlene and Gabor to create a show for their channel that was like The Simpsons, but for children. After carefully studying quantum physics with their own children, Rugrats was instantly born as one of Nickelodeon's first ever NickToons. Rugrats was an instant hit and put Nick on the map and Klasky-Csupo into an even bigger building. Also, Paramount Pictures asked them to make 4 hit movies, No Problem! Because on a slew of years, The Rugrats Movie, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Rugrats In Paris, and Rugrats Go Wild were instantly slapped out of the studios and into the theaters. Other pilots were created from their own studios, along with some commercials out of their commercial division "Ka-Chew!" An example of Ka-Chew! would be their many VHS tapes of The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, which was sold in various McDonald's restauraunts. The pilots below were branded with the Splaat logo at the end and were sold to Nickelodeon, TeenNick, Nick Jr. and the rest: *''Big Babies'' *''Chicken Town'' *''Grampa and Julie: Shark Hunters'' *''Little Freaks'' *''Junkyard Teddies'' *''Gesar'' *''Zeek and Leo'' *''Ricky Z'' *''Rollin Rock Starz'' *''My Stupid Cat'' *''Eggheads'' *''Commander Bunsworth'' *''Ace Bogart, Space Ape'' *''Ronnie Biddles'' *''What's Cookin?'' *''Wiener Squad'' *''Twinkle'' *''Psyko Ferret'' *''Kevin's Kitchen'' In 2006, Kachew! was absorbed into 6-Point Media, and K-C sold their pilot: Chicken Town to Ellipsanime In 2012, Arlene and Gabor ressurected the company with 2 new projects: *''Ollie Mongo: Adventures in the Apocalypse'' *''Splaat!!! '' Things Produced *26 2-minute blocks on The Tracey Ullman Show on FOX *65 episodes of The Simpsons on FOX *185 episodes of Rugrats on Nickelodeon *82 episodes of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters on Nickelodeon *82 episodes of Duckman on USA Network *3 prime-time specials of Edith Ann on ABC *13 episodes of Santo Bugito on CBS *13 episodes of Stressed Eric on NBC *82 episodes of The Wild Thornberrys on Nick *75 episodes of As Told By Ginger on Nick *72 episodes of Rocket Power on Nick *65 episodes of All Grown Up on Nick Category:Logos Category:Wikia